


Rumors

by yuzuru1082



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuru1082/pseuds/yuzuru1082
Summary: 梅罗两人都是超级巨星





	Rumors

克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多和莱奥内尔•梅西是当代顶级巨星。

有多巨呢？

大概就是全世界上到九十九，下到刚会走，全都跟着他们走。

作为不可多得的绝代双骄，粉丝之间有摩擦那是再正常不过了。不过碍于两位正主关系比较好，所以也只是小打小闹。

有人会觉得很不可思议，因为完全可以说是对手的两个人关系应该不会太好才对。怎么到他们这里就不一样了呢？

那是因为他们在十几岁的时候就已经互相看对眼，哦不，是认识了。

那个时候的梅西和罗纳尔多都还只是青涩的小男生，需要到各个剧组面试才能拿到角色。有一天，他们去到了同一个剧组，梅西实在无聊，便拿起了旁边的足球在那里颠球。罗纳尔多看见有个小个子男生在颠球，玩心大发，于是上前把梅西的球断了下来，自己开始颠。梅西的球被断了自然不爽，又把球断了回来，这一来一回两人就踢起了1V1足球赛。虽然最后两人都没有拿到角色，但是结下了很深的情谊。

两人虽然认识多年，但是一直没有合作的机会，也让粉丝们比较惋惜。

但是，前几个月两人官宣会出演同一部电影，这可是让粉丝们和业内评论人高兴坏了。两位巨星能够同台飙戏可是很少见的。

这部电影讲述的是两个足球天才历经重重困难成为顶尖足球巨星的故事。两位主人公在俱乐部是死敌，在国家队却是双重核心。这种相爱相杀的设定可是让他们的CP粉感到心满意足。

不过自两人合作以来，被狗仔拍到一起出行的次数那可是直线飙升。不是两人被拍到一起出现在海岸上晒日光浴，就是一起去片场。粉丝也从一开始的“啊啊啊啊啊男神好帅！”到“都知道他们天天都黏在一起就不用拍他们了。”

所以有某小报爆出“梅罗疑似同居！罗纳尔多半夜驾梅西爱车从梅西家前往机场”的头条时，粉丝们都嗤之以鼻。他们俩关系好到穿同一条裤子不说，就那辆白色的玛莎拉蒂他们都没看见梅西开过，是不是梅西的车都有待商榷。

但是皮克觉得并没有粉丝们想的这么简单，作为梅西十几年的竹马兼老板，他深谙梅西是绝不允许有人打扰到他宝贵的睡眠时间的。而且那辆白色的玛莎拉蒂也的确是梅西的，只是梅西嫌太张扬没怎么开过。皮克越想越觉得不对，于是他打了个电话给梅西。

不等梅西反应过来，皮克就问：“Leo，Ronaldo昨晚怎么在你家？”

“啊？”梅西显然还没有看到那个头条，“哦，昨天凌晨的时候马德里那边出了点事情，Cris刚好在我家打FIFA，所以我就借车给他去机场了。”

“Leo你原来都不和我熬夜打FIFA的！”被拒绝了无数次的皮克觉得很委屈。

“得了吧，你每次找我的时候我第二天不是拍早戏就是要去见新作品导演。我要是答应你的话Ivan就算再宠我也会让我抄公司的管理条例的好吗。”梅西想到自家经纪人冒着黑气的微笑就起鸡皮疙瘩。

“那他怎么开那辆玛莎拉蒂啊。”

“你又不是不了解他，我的车基本都是SUV，能入他法眼的也就那辆车了，”梅西抬手看了一眼手表，“不说了，Ivan要来接我了，我去刮一下胡子。”

梅西挂了电话之后叹了口气，果然还是被皮克察觉了什么。他的确是喜欢罗纳尔多的，自从那个抢他球的男孩闯入他的世界后，他的整颗心就属于罗纳尔多了。但是他们之间十几年的情谊让他不敢开口，他怕罗纳尔多疏远他，更怕罗纳尔多认为他是在开玩笑。但是自从他们合作以后，梅西明显地感觉到两人关系比以前要更加亲密了，这也让梅西鼓起了十几年都没有鼓起的勇气——和罗纳尔多表明心意，即使罗纳尔多会因此疏远他。

而罗纳尔多急着回马德里不仅是因为门德斯紧急召开会议，还因为他在马德里找到了一家阿根廷参观，想要马上去确认菜品是否正宗，然后请梅西吃饭，解决自己的人生大事——和梅西表白。

是的，罗纳尔多的心已经被梅西占据多年，从当年他看见那个小个子男孩时心跳停了一瞬后又疯狂跳动就可以知道他已经溺在了一条名叫梅西的爱河里。但是因为梅西要比罗纳尔多更早地绽放自己的光芒，所以罗纳尔多在最初几年的时候属于梅西的追赶者。但是罗纳尔多凭借着自己在多部电影里出色的表现成功地和梅西成为不可多得的影视巨星，这么多年的你追我赶让罗纳尔多几乎要忘掉了第一眼对那个男孩的感觉。但是经过这一次合作，让他又体会到了这种感觉。所以他决定展开攻势，尽快宣誓主权，昭告天下他们就是天生一对。

在罗纳尔多向梅西讲述了他是如何“不经意”在马德里找到了一家正宗的阿根廷餐厅并邀请他前来一试的时候，梅西欣然答应了。

两人在进出餐厅前心里各怀鬼胎，所以既没有发现对方的异常，也没有发现已经尾随了他们一路的狗仔。

这家餐厅的菜十分正宗，但是梅西却因为十分紧张而食之无味，他在心里已经预演了罗纳尔多花式拒绝一百零八式，手上的动作也不知不觉地停了下来。

“怎么了？胃又不舒服了吗？”罗纳尔多知道梅西的胃因为多年不规律的作息多多少少有些不适，紧张地开口问道。

“Cris，我没事。我只是…有些事情想和你说。”梅西纠结了一下，还是开了口。

罗纳尔多听到这话，把手里的小方盒握得更紧了一些，但是脸上却没有什么变化，只是挑眉示意梅西继续说下去。

“我喜欢你，从第一次看见你我就已经沦陷了，但唔……”没等梅西讲完罗纳尔多就上前吻住了梅西。

梅西被吻得是在喘不过气了，用手推了推罗纳尔多。罗纳尔多嘴上是放开了，手上倒是抱得更紧了，能够让两个人听到彼此的心跳是多么的契合。“我和你心有灵犀一点通，我今天也想和你表白，结果被你抢先了。”罗纳尔多又吻了吻梅西的发鬓，他从口袋里拿出已经被手汗浸得有些湿润的黑色天鹅绒盒子，单膝跪下，庄重地说：“请问亲爱的Lionel Andrés Messi先生愿意和Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro先生共度余生吗？”

“我好像除了接受别无选择，嗯？”梅西拿起戒指，朴素的银环正中是一红一蓝两块宝石，周围用碎钻点缀着。“所以Ronaldo先生是要我自己带上去？”

罗纳尔多拿出了属于梅西的那一枚，稳稳当当地把它套在了主人的左手无名指上。而梅西也为罗纳尔多带上了戒指。

两人离开餐厅时，在门口已经等候多时的狗仔拿起相机就是一顿狂拍，两人因为确定了关系，心情正好，所以也就随意地让他们拍，一反以前一看见狗仔就躲的常态。

果不其然，第二天就有“梅罗已确定关系！两人同带对戒”的头条出现。两人粉丝早就习以为常，所以并没有太大的水花。

但是两人却顺水推舟，公布了两人左手十指紧扣的照片，将他们在一起的消息昭告天下，坐实了这一“绯闻”。

END


End file.
